


Walk by My Side, and Be My Friend

by Tired_Introvert



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ardbert needs a hug, Flirting, Friendly banter, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Positive Pessimism, Slut Shaming, Swearing, boys crying, its Frost what do you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Introvert/pseuds/Tired_Introvert
Summary: The warrior of light tries to help Ardbert deal with his demons.(Let me hug him dammit)





	Walk by My Side, and Be My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Don't walk behind me; I may not lead.  
Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow.  
Just walk beside me and be my friend.  
-Albert Camus

“All the cheers and praise for saving the Rak’tika Greatwood Frost, but you really have no shame.” Ardbert chastised, looking down at Frost’s resting form. The inn was quiet today and all of his friends seem to think it was best to leave the hero of the hour alone. Well, most of his friends, he thought smiling wryly.

“I didn’t realize sleeping was shameful.” Frost mumbled into the pillow he was laying on. He was tired. Defeating Eos took a lot out of him and left him in dire need of a long nap. 

“It’s not, gods know if there’s anyone who deserves a break it’s you,” Ardbert paused, “but you at least could have put pants on.” 

Frost was wearing his smallclothes but when he was in his private quarters he tended to wear little else,

“Is that what you’re on about?” Frost huffed as he turned his head to look at his friend, “I don’t wear a lot of clothes to begin with—“

“Don’t I know!” Ardbert interrupted, “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve checked in on you during a fight and thought you would fit in better at the Eulmore strip climb than a battlefield.” 

Frost closed his eyes and slowly sat up, crossing his legs as he stretched his arms in an exaggerated gesture. He’d had this same conversation with plenty of people before. It always danced along the lines of either ‘I don’t like men, but that outfit is sexy’ or ‘you dress like a slut and you should feel bad.’ Often both. Frost smiled to himself. He quite enjoyed it when it was both, then he could tease them.

“Hey,” Frost trailed off in a breathy tone, opening his eyes and giving Ardbert a pointed look, “pretty boys turn heads… I break necks.” 

Ardbert snorted, shaking his head defeated.

“Besides,” Frost continued, leaning back so his shoulders were flush with the wall,

“I’ve never heard you complain about how I dress before.” He was surprised Ardbert chose to bring this up to him now. He had never commented during their battle in the Source. Nor when they saw each other for the first time in the inn or any other time previously. Normally when people judged him they did so before seeing his skill in combat. Those who knew of it tended to hold their tongues. 

“I never said anything because I doubted it would make any difference.” Ardbert explained, staring at the ceiling. Apparently, the hanging lights were suddenly very interesting.

“On the contrary!” Frost teased, perhaps too excitedly, “I take into consideration all feedback,” he held a finger to his lips thoughtfully, “And I have a perfect example.”

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes.” Frost shot back with a smirk, “I have a friend who throws an annual beach party. Last year, one of our mutual acquaintances told me that my shorts were too short and that my shirt was too low cut… at a fucking beach party…”

“Oh no.”

“So took his words to heart and showed up this year in nothing but a thong and a flower barrette.” Frost finished with a wicked grin.

“Frost, man,” Ardbert whined covering his face with his hands, “have you no shame?”

“No, none,” Frost laughed, “And I wonder… are you avoiding looking at me because you’re ashamed of me? Or are you ashamed of your own reaction to me?” That was the kicker, the comment that either caused the moral crusader to back off, or start a fight. He wondered which one Ardbert would choose. 

Ardbert’s eyes shot up to meet Frost’s,

“No. Never you. You’re a hero. I’m, I’m nothing,” Ardbert shook his head, sighing, “I’m sorry. I have no right to judge. And I know that... I just forget sometimes.”

Frost frowned as he looked up at the warrior. That was neither of the reactions he expected. Or maybe it was, but he felt no joy in the victory,

“You’re wrong on all fronts,” Frost found himself saying, as he stood to look his friend in the eyes, “you are a hero, in deed and personality.”

“I—“ Ardbert interrupted, but Frost raised a hand for him to stop,

“You don’t fight for glory or wealth. You fight for the joy of the downtrodden and abused.” 

“I’m not a positive, happy person,” Ardbert shot back, crossing his arms, “I’m not a ‘beacon of hope’ like some people.” He spat, gesturing at the man in front of him.

“But you are,” Frost insisted, taking a step forward, “the world has enough people who think everything is fantastic and then turn around and question why someone would_ choose _to be unhappy. As if _ their _ happiness is all that exists, or matters.”

Ardbert snorted,

“That’s true. I can’t stand people like that.” 

Frost nodded, continuing,

“When someone is walking through hells, you can’t just tell them they are actually walking through a verdant meadow. The lava, coal, and fire are very real to them, even if you can’t see it.” Frost sighed, glancing out the window to collect his thoughts, “Sometimes all you can do is grab their hand and promise that they aren’t alone.” 

He smiled weakly, his eyes beginning to appear glossy, 

“That’s what you do. You take the scared and broken and walk by their side. Should their hope falter, they don’t want some ephemeral light at the end of the path. They probably couldn’t see it anyway through the flames. They want something real, tangible. They want someone who is just there.” 

“It’s not enough,” Ardbert sighed, shaking his head, “you can give everything and it’s still not enough.” 

“Then you aren’t listening to the people you’ve helped. Look at the residents of Slitherbough. Did you not see the pure joy on the faces? I’m sure you witnessed that on your adventures too. The return of hope to tired, dead eyes. That’s what a hero does.” Frost explained taking a step towards his friend.

“But they expect you to be perfect!” Ardbert snapped, taking a step back, “You have to be perfect and do no wrong…” he shook his head solemnly, the air taken from his sails as he sighed, tears pricking his eyes, 

“There is a reason they say not to meet your heroes.” 

“Then it’s the heroes who are lying.” Frost asserted, the force and unexpectedness of the claim causing Ardbert to stare at him.

“No one is perfect. We all have skeletons in our closets, some of us have just taught ours to dance,” Frost snorted to himself, shaking his head as he sat back down on the bed,

“I dress like a slut, as you’ve pointed out. But I take myself very seriously. I strive to do my best in all things and I fear failure in all aspects of my life...” he trailed off tracing the cracks on the wall with his eyes, “I just prefer others assume I don’t.”

Frost smiled weakly, sighing to himself. That was something he was still working on. 

“But,” Frost added giving Ardbert a wicked grin, “I am one kinky son of a bitch.”

“Oh gods, Frost Stop!” Ardbert groaned in mock horror hiding his face in his hands. Frost laughed, shaking his head as he stared out the window, the stars twinkling as a reminder of how far they had come. But the fact that it was night was a direct result of him cleaning up Ardbert’s mess. Or at least, that’s how Ardbert probably saw it. Frost frowned, looking back at his friend. Ardbert’s was staring off into space, his expression unreadable. Frost had to bring up the Flood. It was eating Ardbert alive, but every sentence he prepared in his head either came out cruel or as nothing but a flowery half-truth, a lie that would do nothing to help. Ardbert already lived in the past, constantly punishing himself for trusting blindly. Nothing Frost could say would make his pain vanish. It was his own demon to fight. But he could at least be there for him, if Ardbert let him. Frost stood and slowly walked towards his friend who only noticed the other man’s presence when his personal space was invaded. He looked at Frost with a confused expression, his eyes belying infinite sorrow. Frost raised his hand, letting it ghost over Ardbert’s shoulder and down his arm before leaning forward and wrapping his arms around his friend, resting his neck on the warrior’s shoulder and holding him tightly. 

“Wha—“ Ardbert asked in shock, his hands hovering over Frost’s back and his eyes wide with confusion.

“Thank you,” Frost trailed off, tucking his head further into Ardbert’s shoulder, “Thank you for walking with me.” 

“I—“ Ardbert hesitated, his voice wavering before he slowly hugged Frost back, holding him close,

“I’m sorry,” he choked as Frost felt warm tears begin to run down his back, “I’m so sorry.” 

It wasn’t directed at him, Frost realized. He was merely the physical manifestation he could apologize to. 

“Shh, it’s ok,” Frost cooed, unsure what else to do but hold him until he felt better. 

It was a while before the tears and apologies stopped, but he could tell his friend’s shoulders were much looser, the tension and stress having drained from them. That was good, if he was relaxed then he wasn't punishing himself for his past. 

“You’re so warm.” Ardbert’s mumbled against Frost’s skin letting his grip loosen slightly. 

“You know, the last time someone told me that, it was in a completely different context.” Frost quipped, snickering lightly to himself.

They would get through this hell.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a smut fic but I got carried away with the hurt/comfort aspect and ended up liking it better this way.  
Thank you so much for reading! Seriously, seeing people read and enjoy my work is incredible.  
Any feedback is much appreciated, or message me in game Frost Runemori-Brynhildr.  
Thank you again.


End file.
